Did I Forget To Mention?
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: I'm in love with my best friend, completely in love. The problem? She's going to be married in two weeks. That means two weeks until I have no chance with her.
1. She's Getting Married!

**Prologue**

_Duncan POV _

I'm finally going to tell Courtney how I feel, I'm not going to let her go anymore than I already have. I've already let my best friend date another guy, I won't let her anymore. She'll be mine, forever.

Courtney runs in the cafe, smiling, she grins and tackles me, making me fall towards the wall. I smiled, maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would. I wrapped my arms around her waist, not wanting this moment to end.

She pulled away too soon. Courtney stuck her hand in my face, the first thing that caught my eye was a big diamond ring.

No... My best friend, who I was going to tell I loved, was getting married. No...

I couldn't help but feel slightly woozy, but it was quickly replaced with anger when I saw Courtney's boyfrie- no, _fiance _walk in.

She squealed, "Daniel!" She ran over to him, my heart broke a little more, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, her eyes twinkling.

Daniel, or as I like to call him, _Danielle, _or, _Dany, _smiled, not hesitating to kiss her. She has no idea I'd like to kiss her like that... my best friend, the only girl I've ever _really_ loved.

My heart broke a little more as they wrapped their arms around each other, they seemed so... **happy. **And it made me sick.

I faked a smile at them, hoping my pain didn't show. "I'm gonna go for a walk, kay?"

I'm not even sure if they heard what I said, they nodded mutely, and continued staring in each other's eyes.

I quickly ran out of the cafe, how could she marry him? I've loved her even longer than he's even _known_ her. He doesn't know anything about her, my best friend... and now, because of him, that's all we'll ever be...

As soon as I was out of eye-sight I ran, making sure Courtney and Daniel wouldn't see me. Many people stared at me, before I noticed what was going on. I was _crying._ Me, Duncan Winters, the bad boy, was _crying._ They stared shocked as tears ran down my face.

I ran farther, so no one could see me, I ran towards the tree, _our_ tree.

My heart constricted, I felt like I couldn't breathe, you know what's worse, it took me this long to figure out I needed to tell her I loved her. And now any chance of her loving me back was almost down to nothing. It was too late.

I figured out I loved Courtney, my princess, about two years ago. The time she started dating Dany.

She walked in my house holding his hand. Right then I figured out we wouldn't get along. He had shaggy blonde hair that hung in his deep blue eyes, his red polo hung perfectly with his baggy blue jeans.

I knew I loved her, but I couldn't tell her now, she's in love with a prep who stole her heart. The only thing I could do was try and get her to break up with Dany, but I wanted her to be happy... with me.

I don't want her to be happy with another man, I want her to be mine, but, at the same time I don't want to hurt her.

"Duncan!" I heard a pair of footsteps behind me. Courtney quickly caught up with me and put her hand on my shoulder, she was panting, "Duncan... What's wrong, y-you're crying?"

I tried to smile at her, failing miserably, "I'm fine, just.. shocked,"

That answer didn't please Court, "But.. you're crying"

I smiled lightly at her, enjoying that she was worried about me, "My best friend's getting married, I'm just shocked... and kinda happy, I'm glad you'll be with the man you love."

She gave me a smile that could light up a whole room, "Good." I raised my eyebrow, "Good?"

"Yeah! I want you to be a groomsman. Daniel agreed also, it'll be perfect! That is... if you agree. Do you?"

What was I supposed to say, I didn't want to say yes, I didn't want to approve the wedding, but if I say no she'll wonder why...

I tried not to show that my heart was breaking, "Sure, it'll be fun."

She wrapped her arms around my waist, I smiled down at her, hugging her back I couldn't help but feel disappointed, because I knew I'd never have a chance with her. I still couldn't help but cherish this moment. I squeezed her a little tighter. I wasn't letting it end so soon, cause it made it easier to forget that she was getting married to another man.

"Ummm... Duncan, you can let go now"

I was so into her hug I didn't notice her trying to pull away. I slowly pulled away, regreting it. I looked at Courtney, she was smiling, so was I but hers was genuine, I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that I couldn't get over her, but she's _never_ liked me that way.

She smiled lightly, she didn't feel any awkwardness.

Because she doesn't like me like that. It popped in my head when I was walking home, I'll never have a chance with her. I knew that before but it never actually went through.

_I love a soon-to-be-married girl._

**---**

**True: Hey! XD This'll be my most serious story, do do do do! Serious! But I'd like to thank bella-sk8er for a small part, you're awesome! XD**

**The whole story will be in Duncan's POV. I don't really like it so far... But whatever, review! No flames please! It's just the prologue, the next chapters will be longer! **


	2. Why Do I Lie?

**True: Hello! XD Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like this story. ;) So... here's the next chapter of Did I Forget To Mention? So... as I said before this is in D's POV the whole story. XD I don't have much to say right now. Just thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

You could say every time I saw Courtney with Daniel I was jealous, but that'd be an understatement. I felt envy, anger, frustration, and so much more. Of course if you ever asked me how I felt I'd of course deny it. Why would I admit I love my best friend?

So when Daniel asked me if we were just friends I was faced with a problem. I could say yes, and have them live happily ever after, my heart broken, or I could say no, the result being them breaking up and her broken hearted. Either way wasn't a very good choice for me.

"So... Duncan, you and Courtney are pretty close" Daniel asked me one morning. I nodded, "Y-You're just friends, right?"

What I _wanted_ to say was, "No, I love her, I loved her first. Get out of here and stop ruining our lives" but of course I couldn't do that. It would break Courtney's heart that she wouldn't be marrying _Prince Charming._

So I decided on the way that would break mine instead, "Yeah. We're just friends" to convince him, because he didn't seem all that convinced, "You don't have to worry about anyone stealing her, she's crazy for you. You have no idea how excited she was when she told me you proposed. Believe me"

Daniel sighed in relief, "Good, good man, and don't worry, I do." He nodded his head, "Glad you're excited." What hurt me the most is he was so kind to me, he wasn't jealous or rude. It hurt me that Courtney was marrying a man 10 times better than me. That if I ever told her my feelings she'd never dump Dani for a delinquent that can't even admit his feelings...

"Duncan" Daniel snapped me out of my day dream. (or day nightmare if you want to be specific. But I'd rather not think about that.)

"Yeah man" I asked, he shook his head, "Nothing, just was snapping you out of your dream. Don't want you dreaming of Court like that." He gave me a playful nudge near the end. I knew he was just kidding... but he'd never know that I actually _was _dreaming about my best friend while her fiance was right beside me, asking me if we were just friends, pressuring me to tell him if I loved her. Without being rude of course. Being the perfect Daniel Princess wants to marry, not some delinquent.

"Well go on Dunc, I think Court's going to ask you to go dress shopping. I'd go but there's apparently some tradition so I can't see her ready till' the wedding. I can't wait!"

Daniel smiled at me, just as he finished my phone got a text. "Hey Dunc XD Come on, gtg get my dress ready! :) Will you help?" Princess didn't usually use lots of 'text lingo' except for a few words and emotes.

I texted back, "yeah, sure meet me at T+Gs in 5 min."

Quickly I said goodbye to Daniel and jumped in my car.

Ten minutes later Courtney and I were busy shopping for wedding dresses. Finally she chose a dress to try on.

"How do I look?" Courtney came out with a pure white dress that went all the way to her ankles. It was sleeveles, a tube top, and had long white gloves, it had rhinestones around the neckline. I thought she looked good in everything but she looked especially good in this dress that showed off her mocha skin.

"Beatiful..." I murmured under my breath, apparently that was good enough for her because she ran towards me and gave me a huge hug. I wrapped my arms around her back, it reminded me of when we used to play when we were 5, she sometimes would get hurt and I would hug her to make her feel better. I sometimes miss being 5, things were so much simplier, thoughts of marraige were the last thing on our minds, I didn't know I would someday love my best friend, I didn't know my feelings would never be returned...

"Come on, let's go buy it, I think this is the one too" She smiled at me and walked to take off the dress. I watched her with longing. I wish we could be more than friends...

I thought about what I said during my conversation with Daniel.

"Believe me, we're just friends" "I do"

_You shouldn't..._

**True: *sigh* short chapter, I hate you... XD Sorry, just wanted to get this out today! Hope you like it! You know what you really need to do? Review... NOW! XD Pleeeease..... **


	3. Flashbacks

**True: I'm back! ...again! haha, I got the next chapter of My Choice updated soo.... here I am! XD First of all you guys are awesome reviewers! I'm glad you guys like the story! You're soooo cool! XD I use a lot of exclamation marks... XD Oh yeah! Before I forget I'd like to thank bella-sk8er... again... for help! XD Man, I feel like you're doing a lot of the work! But thanks again! Seriously, check out her stories, they're awesome!**

_Courtney looked at me with dark eyes, her long white dress flowing behind her. She looked beautiful. Well, she always did. But today was just, wow. She smiled at me. I couldn't believe this. Here I was, me, getting married. And not just to anyone, but to Courtney. To my princess. To the love of my life. The priest got through the entire service. I grinned big as Courtney said I do. Than I heard the priest.  
"__You may now kiss the bride." I turned to look at Court. She smiled at me again, than started leaning forward. I started leaning forward too. We were an inch apart, if even. And then.._

*beep beep* Stupid alarm clock...

I flung my hand from under the covers and hit the snooze button. I was about to try to fall asleep again but I remembered I had to work at the tattoo parlor. Groaning I threw the covers off the bed and started down the stairs. The tattoo parlor wasn't my choice of a career, but not many places hire a guy with a juvinile record. I cringed, that's probably why she married a high-class lawyer instead of me...

Trying to ignore the feelings of anger inside of me I grabbed everything to make coffee** (I know nothing about how to make coffee... I don't drink coffee! I'm just naturally hyper! XD And yes... I do know Duncan probably would drink bear, not coffee, but this is important! Don't judge my choices!)**

I looked at the coffee and felt a feeling of remorse fall over me as it reminded me of Courtney. But a small smile came over my face as I remembered the flashback.

_"Thanks for taking us to lunch Mrs. Winters" Courtney smiled politely at my mom as she skipped through the busy streets. "You're welcome princess" Courtney stopped skipping as my mom said that, she frowned and said, "Why did you call me that? Only Duncan is allowed to call me that" My mom chuckled as we continued through the streets._

How a cup of coffee could remind me of that time I'll never know. But so many memories of Courtney and I were coming back.

_A fifth grade Courtney stared annoyed at a boy. "It isn't that weird, I don't know why you guys make such a big deal out of it" I walked over to her and jumped into the conversation, the boy looked at us amazed, "Okay. Listen to this. You guys are complete oppisites, which I have no idea how you guys became best friends but that's not the point. And your last names are Winters and Summers. Tell me that's not weird!" _

_I glared at him, "That's not weird" He sighed in defeat and walked away, Courtney looked up at me and sighed, "How people get so confused by the simplist of things, I'll never know"_

Smiling I walked over and started making myself breakfast. This was my favorite memory. It was the day I fell for Courtney, for my princess.

_"Ugh, Duncan I can't believe you're making me go to this stupid party..." Courtney crinkled her nose in disgust as I continued to drive. "Ah, don't worry. At least Bridgette will be there." I looked over at her before quickly saying, "And Gwen and Heather..."_

_Courtney pushed her hand in front of my face, forcing me to pull over. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gwen and Heather are going to be there? Why didn't you tell me that?" I rolled my eyes at her dramatic actions and continued on my way, "Come on. Heather is... bad, ok, I'll give you that. But Gwen isn't that bad. She's pretty nice, and cool, you've just have to get to know her."_

_She glared at me, "She tried to steal you" She muttered under her breath, "She did not" Glaring at me Courtney opened her car door realizing we already argued all the way here. _

_We walked in the party and were immedately greated with screaming and the smell of alcohol. I looked over to Courtney as she cringed. "Come on" I gently grabbed her wrist and dragged her near the crowd. She looked hesitantly at me when a dude ran and poured water all over his head. _

_Geoff quickly ran over and greated us, "Hey dudes, glad you could make it! They're starting a spin the bottle over there, you wanna go play" Before we had the time to react he ran away. _

_"You wanna play?" I raised my eyebrow at her when she quickly shook her head, "Come on" I grabbed her wrist for the second time that night and dragged her towards the circle._

_After a while it was Courtney's turn. She gave the bottle a tug and the boys looked in anticipation who it would land on. I was looking intently at Courtney's face that I didn't notice the bottle turn towards me. _**(I'm so cliche aren't I? XD Yup, that's right, my originality just went down the toilet *makes flushing sounds*) **

_Everyone gasped and stared at me. I gaped at Courtney as her face turned a violent shade of red. Oh, it's getting darker, is she going to be okay? Oh, yeah, she is._

_I smiled at Courtney slightly and started to walk over to her. I pressed my lips to hers, I heards whoops and pulled away slowly. As cliche as it sounded I felt fireworks. _

_She smiled, "If I had to have my first kiss with a weirdo, I'm glad it's with my best friend"_

_Now I knew why she didn't want to play, she didn't want to have a first kiss with a stranger, I smiled, hey wait a minute... did she just insult me? I thinks she did!_

_"Hey!"_

I chuckled at that memory. It was the day I fell for her. I've never felt anything like that kiss. It was just... amazing... And it was before Daniel came and messed it all up. I frowned and pushed away my breakfast.

I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

**True: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD I loved that chapter! I don't know why but I found it cute! XD Make sure to review! I know some of you are reading but not reviewing... *shakes fingers* bad people. XD Just kidding, you guys are awesome too! Hope you liked it! Review!**


	4. Jealousy?

**True: I'm sorry! It's just been so nice outside! I haven't been able to write! So yeah… be disappointed! I'm a failure! I'd like to thank bella-sk8er... for most of this chapter actually! XD Thank you SO much!**

Walking through _our_ café hasn't been the same since _she_ told me about_ him. _Ever since Daniel proposed to Courtney I've never been in the café, _our_ café, where we always went ever since we were little, much less _with_ Courtney. I've been, I guess you could say, **avoiding**, Courtney since I figured out Daniel proposed. It just seemed like when she wasn't there, I wasn't hurting as much. Even though it was probably worse since she wasn't there to ease the pain. But, I guess if we were alone, no Daniel, it might be nice. Ok, it will be nice.

"Duncan, are you ok?" Courtney asked me when we were in our seats, "We haven't been hanging around as much… Is something wrong?"

There were so many things I wanted to say. _I hate your fiancé. You chose the wrong guy. You're making a mistake! _Now most of all… I just wanted to have the guts to tell her, _I love you…_

"Nah, nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." She stared at me suspiciously before shrugging and looking at the menu, her beautiful brown hair falling over her face.

What I wouldn't do to be able to run my fingers through it. She looked up at me, blushed, looked back down at her menu, than looked at me again, anger taking place of embarrassment.

"Quit staring at me!" She scolds under her breath so as not to draw attention. I chuckled a little and shook my head. If only it were that easy. I caught her peaking at me suspiciously at me again.

"What?" I asked her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked me, sounding a bit worried. I sighed.

"Yes. I'm sure." I answered her. She sighed than looked back down to her menu. If I could only tell her how I feel. I will. I'll tell her right now.

"Court?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?" Just as I was about to tell her, the waitress came.

"Can I take your order?" A girl with red hair and a country accent asked, smiling brightly at me and ignoring Courtney. Then Courtney cleared her throat.

"Yes. I'd like your attention." She said voice flat. She had a strange look in her eyes. Was that, jealousy? Well then. Let's go with this. I caught the waitress shoot her an annoyed look.

"Courtney, don't be rude." I faked scolded her, throwing her off guard. I than turned to the waitress. "I'll have chicken, with potatoes and, ehn, I guess rice on the side, and maybe your number?" I asked her smoothly, pretending like Courtney didn't exist. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Courtney's expression filled with anger, jealousy and was that, pain? Nah, it couldn't be.

"He'll have the food, nothing more." She said, daring the girl to give me her number. The waitress turned to glare at her, but never gave me her number, like I cared. I didn't want it to begin with. Courtney seemed pleased. "I'll have the same as him. Thanks." She said, almost smugly. Then she turned to me. "So, you were saying?" She said. I had lost my edge.

"I was just going to ask you what you were getting to eat." I lied. She looked at me strangely.

"Uhh, right." We just sat there in silence until our food came. The waitress sent me one last wink, and then walked off. I looked at Courtney, who was glaring at her food while she ate it. I laughed a little, and ate my food, building my courage up to tell her. No matter how hard it was, I had to tell her that I loved her.

"Court, can I tell you something?" Courtney smiled brightly at me.

"Of course! That's what best friends are for!" I sighed, and started to lean in slightly. I couldn't help it. Just as I was about to tell her...

"Duncan! Courtney!" I jumped back slightly and watched as Courtney ran excited towards Daniel, kissing him. I felt a sharp pain and tried to ignore the face of content on Courtney's face.

If it's possible, I think I hate Daniel even more now.

**True: Ah, yes yes. Poor Duncan. But we see Courtney MIGHT have the same feelings he does for her... MIGHT! And no, before you guys ask again, I'm not going to have Courtney immediately fall in love with Duncan... in a few chapters you're all going to hate me... BUT THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING! **

**You've read, now review! XD Thanks guys! I'll try to get the next chappie up soon!**

**Review!**


	5. I Love You

**True: *smiles sheepishly* hehe… I've been on a little writer's block. LITTLE! But I know EXACTLY what I want to happen in the other chapters! So those will be faster! Hope you like it!**

The week before the wedding went by too soon.

I barely got to see Courtney since she was so busy with the wedding. I got to see Daniel _way_ more than I wanted to. Since Courtney thought we should, "bond" Which didn't work out very well with me… or Daniel. You could pretty much see that he wanted to leave, to do _something_ else, _anything_ else. As if he didn't want to be caught **dead** with me.

But I knew the real reason. He still didn't trust me. He still thought that I loved Courtney, which I did.

Anyway, today was finally the day of the wedding. Courtney, my best friend, my love, _my Princess…_ was getting married, **married.** I would have absolutely no chance with her. Well, she probably wouldn't have loved me before but now she **can't** love me. She's not the kind of girl who gets divorced or… dates a guy like me. It's probably bad enough for her rep that she's friends with me, let alone best friends.

I knocked on the door to Courtney's changing room. "C-Come in!" I walked through the door and watched as Courtney's crazed aunts tried to hurry and get her ready. Courtney looked… _terrible._ Well, she looked beautiful… but… her hair was frizzy and her eyes were wild.

"What do you want Duncan?" She sighed, "I'm sorry… I am just SO nervous!" She looked at me with worried onyx eyes.

"Court… I need to talk to you" I glared at her aunts, who glared right back. They never liked me, and the feeling was mutual. "Alone"

Courtney frowned, "Kay, guys, go, I need to talk to Duncan" Her aunts huffed and left the room. "What do you need Duncan. No offense but I'm really stressed and I don't really want to talk to anyone now."

I'm not going to lie, that hurt. Try imaging the love of your life to basically tell you to leave him/her alone. Yeah, it hurts… bad.

"Look… Court" I paused, Courtney scowled, "Duncan! Hurry up! I don't have time for this!"

I cringed, she sighed, "Look, you're going to have to get used to these mood swings for a bit" She looked to the ground, "I'm just so nervous, and I'm… I'm… I'm getting married!"

Shaking her shoulders I looked in her in the eye, "Courtney! Calm down! It'll be fine… it's just…"

She looked at me, her dark eyes innocent and sweet. She didn't know all the pain she was causing me. She didn't know that when she told me Daniel proposed a part of me died inside. She didn't know I loved her… but soon she'll know all of that.

"Court… I love you"

**True: Did I leave you with a cliff hanger? I wanted too! But… I learned today that I'm not exactly great at cliff hangers! =) Review please! You have no idea how much those mean to me! =) Everyone is like a hug from a friend and seriously make me update faster! Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I apologize... this is REALLY short! **


	6. I Need You

**True: Hey! =) The updates will probably be sooner; because of May 28****th**** 2010 I am officially on SUMMER VACATION! =) *squeals* the only thing I'll miss is my teachers and my friends… but I'll see them in a few months! =) But you don't want to hear about my awesome school! You want to hear about this story… well, I hope you do…**

**So here it is! XD I tried to leave you with a cliffhanger… it didn't work so well, since most of you saw it coming…**

**Oh, you guys will either love me after this chapter… or hate me with a burning passion.**

**You guys can be so weird too… you actually LIKED the cliffy! =)**

**Disclaimer: *glares* Do I really have to do this… *sighs* I didn't own TDI in the last… *looks at watch* five minutes, I don't own it now. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!**

Courtney blinked at me; "Duncan is that all you wanted to say?" she smiled at me, "I love you too!" She paused before continuing, breaking my heart even more, "That's what best friends are for"

My heart sunk to my feet, she thought I loved her as a _friend._ I almost left and all my nervousness could just disappear.

_Oh no, you have no idea how long I've waited to tell her this. I need to tell her, __**now.**_

I sighed depressed, "No Courtney, I **love** you." I snaked my arm around her waist. I pulled her closer to me and gave her a kiss. It would've been longer if she wouldn't have recovered from the shock so quickly.

Courtney pulled away and glared at me with angry eyes, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and there was no awkward silence. There wasn't a time that I dreamed about for the last 10 years, hoping that when I told Courtney that I loved her she'd jump in my arms and kiss me, or that she'd even just accept it and we could still be friends, if she didn't feel the same way of course.

My head quickly snapped to the right as I felt a hand collide with my cheek. She didn't love me back… She didn't love me back. She _didn't_ _love me back!_

"Courtney! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have done this on-"She scoffed, "You're sorry? You're sorry! You just ruined my day, my _wedding day_, and you're **sorry?"** Her hands were balled into fists as I tried to explain myself.

"Look, Courtney. I know you don't want to hear this-"

She glared at me, "If you really love me you'd leave! Now! I don't care how 'sorry' you are. I don't care. You could've told any time and I would've-"She stopped, "Never mind, but you could've told me anytime in the last ten years but you decide to tell me now? Do you hate-"

That's where I cracked; I grabbed her shoulders and shook them, "No Courtney! Don't you get it? I don't hate you, I love you. I love you more than Daniel" I spat his name out like venom, "ever could, you have no idea how much I love you. I've loved you for ten years but you were too busy with Daniel to notice!" Tears started welling up in my eyes, "Every time I tried to tell you I loved you, Daniel came, or someone or something else had to come and interrupt me. I love you Court… You're my Princess..."

Silence, dead silence, Courtney looked at the ground as I held on tightly to her shoulders. Tears fell from both our eyes; I hoped that she would understand that we could be friends. _Or more, _I added as an afterthought.

"So yeah… t-that's it" I blushed, if she rejected me now I don't know what I'd do. I was already nervous enough and the silence wasn't exactly giving me any encouragement.

She mumbled something under her breath, "Get out…" I blinked, hoping that I was just imaging her saying that, hoping that my fear was just giving me a day dream and she was really telling me she loved her. "W-What?"

Glaring at me she looked like she wanted to scream, "I said, _get out!" _

I grabbed her wrist, "But Courtney, didn't you-" ignoring me she looked for something to throw, "I don't care Duncan. Get out!"

She gave me another slap, this one hurt ten times more than the other one. But my cheek didn't hurt nearly as much as my heart did.

"I'm still really sorry Courtney…" I started to run out of the room. Tears fell down my burning cheeks, and I had a feeling my heart wasn't the only one breaking.

And so then I walked out of my love's life, forever.

Or so I thought.

**True: *hides behind couch* DON'T HURT ME! Please! I told you this was coming, AND YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HATE ME! *hides from tomatos* OR HIT ME!**

**But anyway, did you like this chappie?**

**How long should this story be? Should it be**

**A) Less than 10 chapters**

**B) 10 chapters or so**

**or**

**C) More than 10 chapters**

**Tell me what you thought in a review! XD**


	7. Goodbye

**True: Yeah! I think I'm getting into this writing thing! Kind of… I actually have nothing to say right now… so! Here we go! Let's see what we can do… **

**Disclaimer: You know I don't, why do I even have to say it? Oh yeah, because I don't want to get arrested… I don't own TDI/A/WT/whatever else they come up with.**

**OH YES! I'd like to thank Aravi Velez for this idea, =) If you guys have any ideas that you'd like me to add in here, I'll do it if I like it! =)**

**And yes! I must not forget bella-sk8er. I wasn't sure how to start it, and she helped! You're awesome! =)**

I wiped at my eyes furiously as I ran. Why was I such an idiot? Of course she didn't like me. I sighed a little. I knew that already. So why did I let my hopes get so high? Oh yeah, because, like I said before, I'm an idiot who can't separate dreams from reality. As I was leaving, I ran into the person I least wanted to see. _Daniel._

"I thought you said you didn't love her anymore." He said, his eyes narrowing. Aw crap, great. This is just **perfect**! He heard my confession.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to eavesdrop?" I countered, really not up for this discussion. It's not like I was staying for the wedding anyway. He just continued glaring at me.

"You lied." He stated simply, trying not to lash out at me.

"Yeah, newsflash, I do that a lot. Are you really that surprised?" I asked him as if he was the stupidest man on this earth. And for all I knew, or cared about, he was.

"No. I suspected it from the start. Now, if you could kindly leave so as not to ruin my wedding anymore than you already have thanks." He said, walking away. Then he turned. "Oh, and if you ever come near Courtney again, I will pound the snot out of you." He said, smiling. But the look in his eyes was just _daring_ me to try something. I just glared at him, gave him the finger, and watched the grin fall from his face. I didn't give a crap if he was tall and strong. Yeah, he was taller than I was, but I was still stronger. Smarter too, I thought, smirking to myself. Daniel just scowled at me, and then turned to enter Courtney's room.

"You know, it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" I yelled at him. He just looked at me.

"Just leave. You've caused enough damage." He said, then walked into the room and closed the door.

Yeah, right. Like I was leaving _this_ wedding anytime soon, I thought smirking. There was no way I was going to let that _thing_ marry Courtney, looks like her Prince Perfect isn't so perfect.

I grabbed the handle of the church door but hesitated, if Courtney didn't want me here why should I be here?

_It's because you love her, also because her fiancé's an idiot… but mostly because you love her._

Yeah, but she obviously made it clear that she didn't feel the same. If she doesn't love, or even like, me back, why should I-

_Just go in._

Kay…

As I walked in the church I could feel Courtney's aunts glare at me. I knew it, they were _spying _on us, now Daniel and Courtney aunts knew that I loved Court. If I ever get stuck with any of them, it'll be the most embarrassing moments of mylife. Well, besides the few before I told Courtney I loved her… and I figured out she didn't love me back.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I needed to talk to Court. I pushed through the small crowd to her dressing room, again. It was like when I had to tell her I loved her the first time, except she definitely wouldn't be happy to see me now. But it doesn't matter, I need to talk to her, whether she liked it or not.

I pushed open the door, ready to face whatever would come out at me. Nothing came, there were no projectiles thrown at me, there wasn't an angry Courtney who looked like she wanted to rip my head off. It was completely silent… except for a small sob coming from the corner.

"Courtney…" Said person looked up at me with wet eyes. Her mascara was dripping down and she was curled up in a ball. "D-Duncan… what… I told you to leave!" She covered up her sadness with anger, but she didn't fool me.

"Courtney, what's wrong" she frowned, "What's wrong? Oh what's wrong? My best friend just told me he loved me, on my **wedding day!"**

"I'm sorry, I thought I needed to tell you before-"She interrupted me once again and scoffed, "Before what? Before I couldn't date you? You're so selfish!" My heart couldn't take anymore beatings. I left the church, my heart still hurting. So I left the life I came to know and love.

And I knew my heart wasn't the only one breaking.

**True: Yes, yes, so sad. Duncan's going to- OW! *glares* ok, who threw that! *sighs* Well, I'm still not sure how long the story should be. I'm thinking over 10 chapters. But like Beauty Kills said I don't want to stretch out the plot. But I think I'm going to try, sorry Beauty Kills! Hope that's ok…**

**Review! =)**


	8. ? ? ?

**True: I actually have nothing to say… freaky! =D WAIT! I do have something to say! I decided how many chapters I'm going to have… I'm just going to wing it! =D it'll probably be over soon, like, in a few chapters. But I make no promises… **

**OH! I need to thank bella-sk8er for a bit of this chapter! *hugs* Thank you SOO much! If you haven't read her story Taking Chances, go read it! It's awesome! You won't regret it, I promise! Unless you do… WHICH YOU WON'T! Seriously, go read it… NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously? Do I even have to say that…**

Two years later I was working at the local car shop in New Jersey. When I left my life in New York City, I just traveled a bit, and landed here. It wasn't exactly what I imagined but it was nice. Nice people, nice food, nice place. I was walking in my favorite coffee shop when I started remembering my old life, my friends, my love, my life. I've been having these flashbacks for the last few days. They're all about the day I told Courtney I loved her. I didn't _want_ to remember it. It just… happened. And I had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen.

"I _said_ I wanted no milk, and look! There's milk!" A short brunette was yelling at the owner of the coffee shop, Jim. "Look! I told you it was an accident! It's not that big a deal!" The brunette glared at Jim, "I'm lactose intolerant! You could have gotten me killed! And you think that's no big deal?"

Court… was that really Courtney? It had to be, how many tan, brunette, lactose intolerant, uptight, overacting girls do you know? Besides, it looked exactly like her.

"Ugh, whatever, I don't want your coffee anyway."

"Hey now. Give the dude a break. It was an accident." I said. Court turned around, glaring daggers.

"An accident? Accident or not, it could have killed me!" She said, seething. She didn't recognize me. Well, we couldn't have that, now could we? Not after all that time I'd spent thinking about her.

"Look, Princess. Chill." I said, using the exact words I've used so often with her.

"Don't tell me to chill! I will not chill! And don't call me Prin- Duncan?" She asked, all the anger draining from her voice, the daggers leaving her eyes, making room for a look of hopelessness that was soon covered up by a neutral expression. Yep. That was definitely my, uh, I mean, Daniel's, Courtney. "W-What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to mask her surprise.

"I could ask you the same question." I stated, then sighed. "But I live here. And you?"

"I'm here on a business trip… You know, I'm still working for that law firm in New York…" An awkward silence followed, we haven't seen each other for so long, and we don't have much to talk about.

"So… how's Daniel" Courtney's face suddenly darkened, "I wouldn't know… We got divorced, I couldn't handle it anymore…" She stayed silent for a minute, "He kept blaming all his problems on me. When he got fired he yelled and said it was my fault, he had to take care of me instead of working as hard as he could and then he…" She chuckled without any humor, "he slapped me," I stood shocked, I was about to intervene but she continued, "I never told anyone, I thought he would stop… but he didn't. It just got worse and I couldn't stop it. Finally I… I told someone, and we just… got divorced"

_You wouldn't have had to go through this… if you just chose me._

"It probably would've been easier if I just chose you huh?" She laughed dryly, "You're so selfish Duncan!"

"Me? How am I selfish? I told you that I loved you! And you _slapped_ me. True, it probably wasn't the best timing, but do you know how much courage that took?"

She glared at me and all eyes at the shop turned to us, "I'm not going to apologize for what I did Duncan. You deserved it, you were too late"

I scoffed, "So you're saying if I told you a few years earlier you wouldn't have slapped me. Somehow I think that's a bit hard to believe."

Anger flashed through Court's eyes and I stepped back, I was almost afraid. She really looked like she wanted to kill me. "I'm **saying **you were too late! You had to tell me on my wedding day? Do you know how much that hurt me? You keep saying how much I hurt you, how much pain you went through. Did you ever stop to think that I was going through the same thing? No, you didn't!"

Tears looked like they were welling up in her eyes, I wish I could just stop them, that I could hold her too much chest and everything would be right. But that won't happen anytime soon…

"You were too late Duncan! Ten bloody years too late! You know why? _Because I loved you since we were 16!"_

**True: Yes, Yes, poor Duncan, poor Courtney. Poor everyone! Ahh... I kind of like this chapter. What do you think? Not much of a cliffy but I wanted to end it there... *sighs* I'm sick... *sneezes* My nose hurts...**

**Ugh... short chapter, I'm so sorry about that! I just feel terrible, I didn't feel like writing much, sorry! D=**

**Review! =D **


	9. I See You Again

**True: Do-Dee-Do-Dee-Do! I feel bunches better! =D**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! EVER! BUT I WON'T! IT'S FINISHED! DONE! FOREVER! Hope you enjoyed it. XD**

**Ah… thanks for all the awesome reviews! You have no idea how much they mean!**

**Also, I feel like I haven't done about half of this story I have to thank bella-sk8er! =D she helped me with the huge writer's blocks, and just helping me. Thanks for putting up with me! XD**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own TDI! Just… JUST DON'T RUB IT IN MY FACE!**

"Y-You _loved_ me?" All eyes were now turned to us, coffee and donuts were left for gossip worthy news. Courtney rolled her eyes, "Of course you idiot! Are you really that stupid? I tried to change for you! But… I couldn't. I couldn't be like all those other girls you dated" Tears sprung to her eyes, my heart breaking more with every passing second, "How did you not notice…? But then I met Daniel… and I liked him, soon I came to love him. And then he proposed so I said yes. Because I thought you'd never let me back."

She frowned, "But then you did. And by then I didn't know what to feel. So I just slapped you. I thought if I could get you to leave everything in my life could just be easier. Obviously it didn't work" She gave me a slight glare.

Her quick talking didn't stop, and neither did her tears. "I had to move on with you, because I decided Daniel was the best I'd ever get. Even though I wanted you… but I stopped. I tried harder to get over you… I guess it worked huh?"

Any hopes that she still loved me were now shattered. But I straightened up. I didn't love her anymore anyway. I just thought of her because… because I just did! Okay!

A dry smirk appeared on Courtney's face, slight tears were still in her eyes, but she looked happier than I've seen her in the last ten minutes. But that's not really saying much. "You still love me"

I blinked in confusion, she was just saying she didn't love me anymore, breaking my heart, and now she's saying I still love her. "It's been two years Court" She shrugged, "So?"

I scoffed, "So? So! A lot changes in two years." Even though I knew I was lying, I couldn't let her hurt me anymore… I couldn't…

"Love doesn't. Did you ever really love me?" She looked up at me intently, "If you did you still do. I should know. Real love is forever." I blinked, "But you don't love Daniel anymore"

Court rolled her eyes, "Who said I ever loved Daniel?" I blinked confused again, "You did…" She gave me a glare as if to say, _shut up._

She loved me, I loved her, I could just tell her that and everything would be fine. But it still wouldn't be the same. I would always feel like I was her second choice, no matter how many times she told me she loved me, she loved Daniel first. I was her second love. But she kept saying that she never loved Daniel… but I didn't believe it. She did. I didn't even know if she _really_ loved me. She could just be lying…

But it didn't matter if she loved me or not, she still married Daniel first, she still slapped me when I told her my feelings, she didn't care then, she wouldn't care now.

_Don't you get it? She __**does**__ love you._

_Only because __**Daniel**__ wasn't who she thought he was. I'm only her second choice._

_She told you she loved you since you were sixteen. And you were too stupid to notice._

_It doesn't matter anymore…_

"Courtney-"She interrupted me yet again, "Don't deny it, I know you still love me." She looked me right in the eye, "Don't you?"

All eyes were on us, I felt nausea in my stomach, like I was going to throw up. I loved her, but I couldn't face more pain. As cheesy as it sounds the whole, Courtney not loving me back gave me a pain in my chest. Maybe you've never been rejected, but it hurts, and it gives you a feeling that you don't want to trust that person with your heart again. So, I won't.

I sighed annoyed; I didn't want to do it. But I had to.

"Goodbye Courtney"

**True: YUP! That is the end! Finished! FOREVER! *lightning crashes***

**Random guy: YOU SUCK! *throws tomato***

**True: EEP! *hides* Not nice dude! *glares* Ok, GUESS WHAT! Guess! Guess! Did you guess? Did you? Did you? Did you? Or do you just want me to hurry up and finish?**

**Same guy: YES!**

**True: SHUT UP! **

**Same guy: NO!**

**True: SECURITY! *sighs* But anyway, I'm going to do a… SEQUEL! YES! It shall be called… I don't know yet… BUT LOOK OUT FOR IT! Actually, do you think I should do a sequel? Actually, I kind of liked the ending. XD If I do a sequel it'll only be a one-shot. So, vote, sequel or no sequel. **

**I hope you enjoyed this! =D **

**See that little blue button! …CLICK IT! …ok, you clicked it, now write a review. Now wait, NO! Don't press the X! Ok, now once you finish the review, click the enter button. Got it? Good!**


End file.
